Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. A typical network environment contains a myriad of network nodes, including hosts, load balancers, routers, switches, etc. These network nodes support exchange of data, carried in packets, between various hosts connected to the network. Improving operational efficiency and optimizing utilization of resources in such network environments are some of the challenges facing their managers. One such challenge arises from a fact that network nodes may fail (i.e. either the nodes themselves or the relevant communication links to them stop functioning as intended). The process where other nodes in a network environment gradually become aware that a given network node has failed and re-configure themselves to operate accordingly is referred to as a “convergence” or “re-convergence” of a network. Being able to efficiently forward data traffic in a network during the convergence would provide application and data integrity necessary for optimal performance.